


love, reciprocated

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Illogical Internal Logic, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Feels or Romance; Who Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough love, sometimes, but that's not the only kind of love it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, reciprocated

Lev loves being on a team—he loves _this_ team, and he loves that they clearly, clearly, love him.

It's tough love sometimes, admittedly. Kuroo and Yaku and the junior coach all yell at him, and everyone is ruthless when spiking for his receive practice. When he can't cradle the hits perfectly, which is most of the time, he takes the balls like love bumps, love bruises. They keep him warm inside even when he's fallen on his ass for the fifth receive in a row.

There's more than tough love, though. There's Inuoka, wide-eyed and right there in his shadow, ready to outshine him with sheer stubbornness. There's Yaku, whose harsh words mask occasionally gentle hands, guiding his receiving arms into proper form. There's Kenma, who rarely speaks to him but is always listening.

Of course, there's Nekomata-sensei, who looks him straight in the eyes and puts him on the court.

"I'll become the ace," he tells them, time and time again—because maybe they don't get it, but he _needs_ to. And one day, he will.


End file.
